


The Devil is a Diva - REVERSED

by somberland



Series: THE DIAD FICS [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, choose ur fic haha, crystal is a rich bitch, crystal sugar mommy, gigi is also poor, gigi is the shy artsy one, gigi strip club waitress, nicky is the best best friend, roles reversed, the devil is a diva, y'all wanted it, yes im using my other work and im just tweaking stuff to fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberland/pseuds/somberland
Summary: Crystal is a rich Sugar Mommy who runs her own Art Museum, Gigi is fashion grad student and a strip club waitress trying to make ends meet. This unlikely pair finds themselves entranced with each other, but how will that go?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: THE DIAD FICS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people wanted to see how it goes if the roles were reversed...

Roles Reversed

#  Chapter One:

Life is unfair. Sometimes, you can never get nice things even if you’ve done nothing to deserve crap. The world is a shit show. No matter how hard you work, life always plays favorites.  _ If _ life didn’t play favorites, maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ Gigi wouldn’t be where she is now.

Gigi’s in her apartment finishing up a garment. The place was small and crappy, but she somehow made it work. Rolls of fabric adorn almost every space. The paint on the walls is chipping off so Gigi covers it up with some quilts she made with scraps. There’s a mattress on the floor where she sleeps, the covers are colorful and very Gigi. A lone dresser sits across the room filled with clothes she thrifted. Gigi is a broke college graduate who’s just earning enough money to put a roof over her head and to eat at least twice a day. She had to save her money the best she could.

It was almost 5 so she had to clean herself up. She took off her oversized sweater and jeans and showered quickly. She put her long blonde hair in a ponytail and tied it up with a scarf. Gigi changed into her uniform, a short flannel skirt and a white blouse that is tied up to her waist. She never felt comfortable wearing that, but you would have to make do when you’re working as a waitress in a strip club. 

Gigi never wanted to work there, but she was poor and needed a little extra cash to pay for rent, food, and student loans. Her garments and art don’t sell for as much as she wants to and this was her only option. Her friend, Nicky works there as a stripper and offered her a place as a waitress. She knew Gigi could never do what she does, the girl had zero confidence in her whole being. Nicky only wants the best for Gigi and this is the only way she knew how to help. 

A knock came at Gigi’s door ten minutes before five, alerting her that her friend is here. 

“Hey, bitch. Ready to go?” Nicky was wearing a heavy coat and underneath is her outfit for tonight. She’s also carrying a duffel bag full of make-up, clothes, and whatever she might need. “Yeah,” Gigi put her coat on, “let’s go,”

The club was only a five-minute drive from Gigi’s place so they have some time for small talk. 

“Have you sold anything today?” the dark-haired girl asked.

Gigi looked at Nicky and mumbled a “No,” in disappointment. “I really need to sell a couple more in time for payday”.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nicky faded off. Gigi just paid for her student loans two weeks ago and now she’s already struggling to find means to pay next month’s quota. She knows how hard Gigi is working and it hurts to see her in this situation. Sometimes, she slips five dollar bills in Gigi’s pockets and places them around her apartment just to help her. It’s hard to get Gigi to accept help or money so this is her way of doing so.

“I’ve already scraped up a quarter and I’m just waiting for this shitty job to pay me,” Gigi was apprehensive at first working at a strip club. She told herself that she wouldn’t be a sex toy for all the men there. The other girls working at the club aren’t keen on her either, she’s the only one who doesn’t let men feel her up for money. Her only friend there is Nicky. 

They parked the car and got into the club. It was only six in the evening and they started working at seven so they had time to chat and fix themselves up.

  
  
  


“Have you heard of the new shawarma place downtown,” Nicky put her bag down, sat on her chair, and started to prepare her make-up.

Gigi started doing the same thing, “Nope,” she said, popping the “p” sound. She put her make-up bag out and started to paint her face. “Is it fancy or just like a little place or something?” she inquired in her squeaky voice, worried she might spend more than her allocated food budget.

“I’m treating you, don’t worry about it,” Nicky shrugged off.

“Noooo,” the blonde-haired girl cried out, “I can pay for my own food. ”

“I know you can, we have this argument every single time,” Nicky has people paying her money left and right for minimal effort. She could just sit there and look pretty, men would eat her up and pay her wads of cash, but you couldn’t say the same for Gigi. Nicky tries so hard to feed her friend and buy her things so Gigi wouldn’t be suffering as much with her financial problems. 

“Fine, as long as you let me pay for dessert,” the girl gave in to her friend’’s requests. 

“Deal.”

They continued to do their make-up in silence, that was until Gigi spoke up.

“Please, let me do your lips for once,” Gigi giggled and pleaded at her friend with sparkling eyes.

“I don’t want to look cra-” Nicky was cut off by the snickers of the other girls in the dressing room. “Got a problem, bitches?” she growled, turning over to face the other girls. One of them rolled their eyes at her, “Nope, just glad you agree. I wouldn’t want you to look like a horse,” the mean girls laughed. Gigi was just looking down and picking at her nails. These girls love to look down on her and her make-up. Nicky tried not to engage and was only giving them the stare.

_ “You do have to admit, she belongs in a zoo,” _

_ “With her face looking like that like that, I think she does,” _ the girls continued to talk and make fun of Gigi. 

“Do you want me to beat your face up? I’m not afraid to fucking do it,” Nicky taunted the girls. They shrugged and went back to minding their own business. 

“Don’t mind them, baby,” Nicky flipped the others off and turned towards her friend, “come on, let’s get ready.” She saw that Gigi’s eyes were glossy and was trying to hold back her tears.

“The fuck you crying for? Don’t listen to them. Are you hormonal or what?” Nicky tried to crack a joke. Gigi has been under a lot of pressure these past few weeks and Nicky thinks she might finally crack. Gigi is a very emotional person but she’s been keeping to herself lately. She’s quieter and more closed off than usual. She used to be this bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl and that’s been fading away ever since she graduated a year ago. 

“I’m fine,”

“You’re not, you’ve been more closed off these past two weeks. Are you holding up okay?”

“I am, can we just leave it alone, please?” 

“Okay,” Nicky cautiously said, “I trust you on this one,” she’s sensed that Gigi hasn’t been doing well the past two weeks and is genuinely worried for her friend. She’ll check up on her more thoroughly later. Now, they had to work.

  
  
  
  


The club isn’t as packed as usual since it was a Wednesday, but there were still a handful of people. Some celebrate different things and some are just there for a drink. It was just a regular day. 

There’s this girl sitting by the corner. She’s here almost every night. Gigi always takes dibs on her because unlike the other people in the bar, she does not want to be touched and groped by other people for money, and this girl doesn’t do the touchy-feely stuff. Gigi does her job as a waitress and hopes that someone would tip her. The girl by the corner always tips her big.  _ She’s probably a sugar mommy,  _ Gigi thinks. She doesn’t even need to do anything, the girl in the corner gives her 20’s and sometimes even 50’s. Today, the girl is sporting her long pink hair,  _ it doesn’t make her look old, it makes her look hotter _ .

Gigi is a bisexual. One of the reasons she doesn’t mind working in a bar is that she’s never falling for the gross and slimy men there. She doesn’t mind the stares she’s given because the only men she’s attracted to are gay ones.

After her last experience, Gigi is now thrown off by the idea of a romantic relationship with a man.  _ Forever _ . 

  
  
  
  


“A foursome, seriously? Lucky bitch,” Nicky envied the girl in the corner, surrounded by two girls and an undeniably hot man. She’s counting her wads of dollar bills behind the bar. It’s a quarter before three in the morning and she’s aching to go home.

“U-huh,” Gigi lifted the tray of drinks heading to their table. “This is my last round, let me finish and we can go home soon,”

The girl went to the table by the corner. They paid no mind to Gigi setting their drinks down, but the girl placed a hundred dollar bill in Gigi’s pocket, “Rough night?” she asked. Her voice had a throaty tone and she definitely has an accent. “Oh I--- this is too much,” Gigi started rambling, “I can’t take this,” the girl protested.

“It’s fine. You need it. I just saw that you’re feeling a little down than usual,” the pink-haired claimed. 

“Nononono, this is too mu--” Gigi tried to protest but was cut off by the girl.

“Just keep it, okay?” she raised her brows and motioned for Gigi to answer.

“Thank you so very much, ma’am,” Gigi gave a big smile.

“You’re very welcome,” the pink-haired girl smiled back, “please, just call me Daegen. You see me every night, Gigi. Might as well be on a first-name basis.”

  
  
  
  


“A hundred dollars and you didn’t want to take it!” Nicky gasped, “you work at a strip club, you should be used to this,” they were driving home from work after a long night.

“I’m not?! She usually gives me 20’s” she stammered, “I mean, why now?”

“What did the sugar mommy say?”

“Don’t call her that,” Gigi feigned in mock-disgust.

“I know you’ve been thinking the same thing, she always tips you a good amount and goes home with different people every night,”

“Still,” Gigi whispered,

“Answer my question, bitch” Nicky looked at her friend in all seriousness.  _ Did Gigi let this girl feel her up?  _

“Geez, relax. She just said I looked like I was having a rough night and gave me the cash,”

“Okay good, are you okay?” Nicky expressed concern for her best friend.

“Of course! I just got a hundred dollars!” the girl shrieked like a teenager.  _ Okay, she’s smiley right now,  _ Nicky thought. 

“I mean, seriously. Are you okay? Even she noticed it,” 

“Noticed what?” Gigi tried to brush it off, “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re stressed with paying your debt and shit, your art isn’t selling good--”

“No need to attack my artistry, thank you very much,” she crossed her arms and pouted

“Gigi, you’re looking more down than usual, have you been scratching again?” the pink-haired girl trod carefully.

“Uhm...” Gigi looked outside the window, “want to go get shawarma?” she tried to deflect.

“Gigi,” Nicky softened her voice, something she does when she’s sad or concerned.

“Just once! Two weeks ago! I’m not doing it anymore, I promise,” the girl confessed.

“What!” Nicky looked at her in shock. 

“Eyes on the road!” Gigi reminded her friend. 

“Alright, alright. Why didn’t you tell me?” Nicky pouted. She hates seeing Gigi like this.

“I don’t know,” Nicky motioned for her to continue talking, “it’s nothing serious, I swear,” Gigi scrunched up her nose.

“You promised to tell me when you had the urge to do it,” Gigi just nodded at that. “Show me your arms,” the blonde-haired girl showed Nicky her arms, “See? Nothing, it faded off now, it wasn’t that serious,”

“What do you mean ‘not that serious?’, Gigi, I swear to God,” she shook her head.

“Okay, okay,” Gigi sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry,”

“Never ever be sorry, okay? I’m just worried about you. Baby,”

The rest of the drive home was silent.

  
  
  
  


“We’re here,” Nicky broke the silence, “I’m too tired to go home, can I sleepover?” Gigi yawned and mumbled a ‘yeah’. Nicky wasn’t tired. She’s just worried for her friend and wanted to make sure she’s going to be doing fine so she decided to crash at Gigi’s shitty apartment for the night. 

They went up three flights of stairs to Gigi’s room. Gigi unlocked the door and proceeded to shower away the stench of alcohol and sweat on her body, leaving Nicky alone. The dark-haired girl examined the garment Gigi is currently working on. It’s another tailored coat. It looked pretty nice. I mean, the material was faux snakeskin she probably thrifted.

Nicky’s worried about her friend. She doesn’t know what’s going on in that crazy little mind of Gigi’s.  _ I wonder what’s bothering her so much, oh shit,  _ Nicky cursed out loud. She checked her phone for the date today. “Fucking hell,”

Gigi stepped out of the shower, “Nic, it’s your turn. Imma sleep now, good night,” Gigi yawns and lies down on the mattress on the floor, good thing it’s a twin-sized bed so they could share. Gigi passed out almost immediately when her head touched the pillow. She’s tired of the madness that is the world

Nicky showered quickly and put on her clothes (yes, she has clothes in Gigi’s dresser), she gave Gigi a little kiss good night on her forehead and went straight to bed.

  
  
  
  


It’s a Thursday. They both had the day off so the pair decided to sleep in. It’s already two in the afternoon when Nicky woke up. She saw Gigi wearing her pajamas sitting on the stool. Gigi was mindlessly painting away. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Gigi said in a sing-song voice. Nicky’s glad that her friend is feeling happy today.

“What’s for lunch?” Nicky stood up and went to the small studio-type apartment’s kitchen. “Cook your own food, there’s eggs in the fridge,” Gigi called out from her seat.

“When did you last go get your groceries?” Nicky opened the fridge and rummaged around for food, “Goldfish and orange juice, what are you? Five?” Nicky closed the fridge and said, “Get dressed, loser,” Gigi looked up from her sewing machine, “We’re going shopping,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not updating this hahaha. gigi goode being poor? we can't take that. lmk if u wanna see more <3


	2. A/N

hey y'all

people actually kinda liked this reverse thing and wants me to continue it. i'll probably finish the original one first and tweak that to fit the reversing roles. so if y'all wanna, read that first ily all <3


End file.
